Tron Bonne
.]] Tron Bonne is a main character from the Mega Man Legends games. She serves mainly as an antagonist but is also an anti-hero of sorts (more prominently in her game, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, which took place before the events of Mega Man Legends). She also has forty-one Servbots at her command. Biography Appearance Tron is a young lady with a slender, curvaceous figure. She has brown hair, green eyes and light skin. She typically wears a pink t-shirt with the Bonne family mark just above her chest, a small blue jacket, black pantyhose with a steel plate in the crotch, pink gloves, pink heeled pump-shoes, two Bonne earrings and a headband. Personality Tron is stubborn, feisty, self-confident and determined, mocking her opponents openly whether she's winning or not. She is very temperamental, as during some moments she is calm and happy, and during others she can explode into a rage and yell without any warning. Tron appears to have a small fear of dogs. Throughout the series, she begins to develop a crush on MegaMan Volnutt. Because of her inexperience in the ways of love, she doesn't understand her feelings towards him, and even through they are enemies, she has gone to great lengths to try convincing him to join her. Due to this, she has a rivalry of sorts with Roll Caskett as a fellow genius mechanic and as Volnutt's love interest. Temperamental and prideful when in the presence of others, Tron's personality towards her forty-one Servbots is more reminiscent of a disciplinarian mother towards her children. She is very harsh and demanding towards her Servbots, but is quick to praise and reward them for good performance, being very caring and compassionate towards them when they're not performing any number of tasks. Story Similar to Roll Caskett, Tron is the mechanical genius of the Bonne family. She is in charge of building and maintaining all of the Bonnes' mechanical devices, including the Bonne family's air ship, the Gesellschaft, her loyal Servbots and even the ships they pilot, the Drache and the Hornisse. Tron is known for piloting machines such as the Gustaff, Ferdinand and the Jagd Krabbe in battle. She has always wanted to go on missions and adventures just like her older brother Teisel, but was never given the chance until her brothers Teisel and Bon were kidnapped by Loath and Glyde. After rescuing Teisel and Bon from Loath's clutches, Tron becomes Teisel's "right hand girl" in all of the Bonnes' adventures. Tron is also the creator and mother figure of the Servbots, whom she treats just like children (which they basically are). Although Tron will not admit it, she also has a huge crush on her arch-rival, MegaMan Volnutt. Machines * Servbots * Gesellschaft - The Bonnes used the large pirate airship Gesellschaft late in the first Mega Man Legends game against MegaMan and Roll who were sailing the Flutter. MegaMan managed to destroy the Gesellschaft while defending Roll and the Flutter. Players were able to explore the ship room by room in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. * Gustaff - A battle robot, capable of handling intense combat and equipped with an arm cannon. Teisel is originally shown as the pilot, however Tron is forced to take control of the Gustaff after he is kidnapped. In Tank mode, the Gustaff trades in its legs and attaches a pair of tank treads. With this more stable foundation, this robot can haul all kinds of things around, such as heavy containers. In this mode, it appeared in a cameo in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. In its normal form, Tron used it in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Ferdinand (aka the Feldynaught) - This robot shoots bullets from the front side, launches grenades from its nose and head and also fires an explosive flame which runs on the ground and homes into its target. Ferdinand has armored legs but its head is very weak to attacks. It is the first major boss in Mega Man Legends. Other appearances Tron Bonne is an extremely popular character of the Legends franchise, appearing in more media and games than even Megaman Volnutt himself. ''Marvel vs. Capcom series'' Tron Bonne is a playable character in the fighting games Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. In those games, she pilots a green Gustaff and has a Servbot accompanying her. Her attacks include Gustaff Fire, Bonne Strike, Bonne Mixer, King Servbot and Lunch Rush. When not playing as her, she can be see along with Teisel, Bon and the Servbots in the background of the Kattelox Island stage in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Interestingly, Teisel will cheer on Tron, when the player is using the latter. If Tron is defeated, Teisel becomes sad and sits down. This situation is similar to how Sally (Sari) cheers for her husband, Street Fighter character Dhalsim. In Tron Bonne's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Tron reprograms a Sentinel to become Servbot #42. She then tries to convince Mega Man Volnutt to go out with her, threatening to order #42 to attack should Volnutt say no. ''Namco × Capcom In the Distant Future, Tron and Servbots #1, #17 and #28 are being followed by the United Galaxy Space Force members Hiromi Tengenji (from Namco's ''Burning Force) and Toby Masuyo (from Namco's Baraduke) in the ruins of a distant planet, when suddenly the fluxes makes them appear in a unknown place (Spiritual World) with other characters and are attacked by Reaverbots and Octys. They make an alliance until they find a way back home. They are lost in the Spiritual World, but managed to find the Gesellschaft there by following the energy signature of the Refractor in its engine, which is also detected by the player's characters and they join the team in Chapter 11. ''Project × Zone Tron and the Servbots were working on a rocket when they are suddenly sent to a mall with zombies, teaming up with Frank West (from ''Dead Rising) and Hsien-Ko (from Darkstalkers) to survive. They are found by the player's party and joins them. ''MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge Tron and two of her Servbots appeared in ''MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge. A T.V. show called "The Bonne Family" is mentioned in the Mega Man Battle Network games. Also in the Battle Network series, Maylu has dolls of some of the "Bonne Family". Tron made a cameo appearance in Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix. ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars The interior of her family's air ship the Gesellschaft appeared as one of the stages in ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. She is also mentioned in Megaman Volnutt's winquote against Doronjo, saying that "the Bonne family was more challenging" than she was. Gallery For more images of this character, see their Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man Legends Characters Category:Mega Man Bosses Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Support Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Villains